dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Musketeers of the Rose
is an insert song that appeared for the first time in episode 5. It is sung by Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa, and Junya Sasaki. Its full version was released on November 2, 2016. The Three Musketeers of the Rose (KUROFUNE & Kanade) is a version sung by KUROFUNE and Kanade Amamiya. It was released as a bonus track on KUROFUNE's first mini album on July 26, 2017. Tracklist #Glory Story #The Three Musketeers of the Rose #Butterfly Girl #2032 #Up to speed! #FEEL YOUR SKIN Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Jōnetsu wo sakaseta akai bara wo mune ni Anata dake wo mamoru to sasageta tsurugi Sora ni kazasu nosa Wakatteru yona? Ore ga "makerarenai" sō omotteru no wa Kisoiau raibaru sa・・・ichiban chikai, omae datte koto Yuzurenai omoi dake ga moeagaru honō no yō ni Sono kagayaki ga yami wo keshisari Anata no mirai wo terasu kara Utsukushī himegimi yo inochi sae sasageyou Anata wo mamoru tame no ai no sanjūshi Kawashi atta chikai |-|Kanji= 情熱を咲かせた　赤い薔薇を胸に 貴女だけを護ると捧げた剣 空に翳すのさ わかってるよな？俺が「負けられない」そう思ってるのは 競い合うライバルさ・・・一番近い、お前だってこと 譲れない想いだけが燃え上がる炎の様に その輝きが　闇を消し去り 貴女の未来を照らすから 美しい姫君よ　命さえ捧げよう 貴女を護るための愛の三銃士 交わしあった誓い |-|English= I hold the red rose to my chest that made my passion bloom I take up the sword that I've dedicated to protecting only you And raise it to the sky You get it, right? That one person is who I refuse "to lose to" My rival is the person closest to me・・・that's you I won't compromise these feelings that burn like fire That light will wipe out the darkness And shine upon your future We offer our very own lives to you, beautiful princess That is the vow we've taken to protect you As the three musketeers of love Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Jōnetsu wo sakaseta akai bara wo mune ni Anata dake wo mamoru to sasageta tsurugi Sora ni kazasu nosa Wakatteru yona? Ore ga "makerarenai" sō omotteru no wa Kisoiau raibaru sa・・・ichiban chikai, omae datte koto Yuzurenai omoi dake ga moeagaru honō no yō ni Sono kagayaki ga yami wo keshisari Anata no mirai wo terasu kara Utsukushī himegimi yo inochi sae sasageyou Anata wo mamoru tame no ai no sanjūshi Kawashi atta chikai Wakatteru nosa, tokku ni dare yori mo mitomete iru kara Kisoiau puraido ga shinjiteru, omae datte koto Meikyū mo fukai mori mo kakenukeru ryūsei no yō ni Taisetsuna no wa tatta hitotsu sa Anata no tame tatakau koto Utsukushī himegimi yo inochi sae sasageyou Anata wo mamoru tame no ai no sanjūshi Kawashi atta chikai "Utsukushī ichirin no hana yo" "Wa ga meiyo ni kakete" "Koyoi, koko ni chikaou" "Anata ni chūsei wo sasageru!" Utsukushī himegimi yo hohoende ite hoshī Anata wo mamoreru no wa oretachi dake sa Tsurugi yo honō to nare! Yami wo kirihiraite yuke Senaka wo azukeru no wa shinjiatta puraido Jōnetsu wo sakaseta akai bara wo mune ni Tamashī wo kasane au ai no sanjūshi Kawashi atta chikai |-|Kanji= 情熱を咲かせた 赤い薔薇を胸に 貴女だけを護ると捧げた剣 空に翳すのさ わかってるよな?俺が「負けられない」そう思ってるのは 競い合うライバルさ…一番近い、お前だってこと 譲れない想いだけが燃え上がる炎の様に その輝きが 闇を消し去り 貴女の未来を照らすから 美しい姫君よ 命さえ捧げよう 貴女を護るための愛の三銃士 交わしあった誓い わかってるのさ、とっくに 誰よりも認めているから 競い合うプライドが信じてる、お前だってこと 迷宮も深い森も駆け抜ける流星の様に 大切なのは たったひとつさ 貴女のため戦うこと 美しい姫君よ 命さえ捧げよう 貴女を護るための愛の三銃士 交わしあった誓い 「美しい一輪の花よ」 「我が名誉に賭けて」 「今宵、ここに誓おう」 「貴女に忠誠を捧げる!」 美しい姫君よ 微笑んでいてほしい 貴女を護れるのは俺たちだけさ 剣よ炎となれ!闇を切り開いてゆけ 背中を預けるのは信じあったプライド 情熱を咲かせた赤い薔薇を胸に 魂を重ねあう愛の三銃士 交わしあった誓い |-|English= I hold the red rose to my chest that made my passion bloom I take up the sword that I've dedicated to protecting only you And raise it to the sky You get it, right? That one person is who I refuse "to lose to" My rival is the person closest to me・・・that's you I won't compromise these feelings that burn like fire That light will wipe out the darkness And shine upon your future We offer our very own lives to you, beautiful princess That is the vow we've taken to protect you As the three musketeers of love I admit that I understand you more than anyone else The reason why I believe I am full of pride, is because of you I am like a meteor that shoots through labyrinths and deep forests Because you are worth a lot to me So I will fight for you We offer our very own lives to you, beautiful princess That is the vow we've taken to protect you As the three musketeers of love "You are a beautiful flower" "In our honour" "Let us say it here tonight" "We devote ourselves to you!" We want you to smile, beautiful princess We are the only ones who can protect you Let the sword catch fire! It will cut through the darkness We believe we will leave behind our pride I hold the red rose to my chest that made my passion bloom That is the vow we've taken to protect you As the three musketeers of love whose souls carry on Mobile App The Three Musketeers of the Rose is a song of the Rock genre which features the Le minuit brand. There are currently two versions of the song available in game. Versions Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery Dream Festival-Traffic Signals (The Three Musketeers of The Rose)(Ep 5) Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Category:Season 1